<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is This Love Or Just Sexual Desire? by SinQueen69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153146">Is This Love Or Just Sexual Desire?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69'>SinQueen69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sin-Mas [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hemlock Grove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottoming from the Top, Creampie, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Shotgunning, Sin-Mas 2020, Smoking, Underage - Freeform, power bottom Peter Rumancek, season 1 AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman realized that while he has had many women and men on his lap in his car like this, they were not Peter. He wanted to take Peter home with him. </p><p>Sin-Mas 2020 Day 18</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roman Godfrey/Peter Rumancek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sin-Mas [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is This Love Or Just Sexual Desire?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title From ‘Start A Fire’ by Ryan Star</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter leaned over from the passenger seat of Roman’s flashy Jaguar and plucked the cigarette from the other teen’s long fingers before taking a drag.</p><p> “I wasn’t finished with that,” Roman raised an eyebrow as he looked at the gypsy seated next to him. Peter raised an eyebrow back in a challenge, Roman smirked as he leaned over and sealed his lips over the other teen’s mouth, inhaling the smoke that Peter was now breathing into his mouth. </p><p>“Ahh,” Roman hummed as he leaned back in the driver’s seat while Peter stared at him in thought. Peter adjusted his hold on the lit cigarette before he moved and Roman blinked and held his hands up to the side when he suddenly had a lapful of Peter. </p><p> “Easier to shotgun this way Godfrey,” Peter smirked as he put the cigarette to his lips and inhaled deeply before he tangled his fingers in Roman’s hair, tilting the taller teen’s head up to kiss him again. Roman eagerly parted his lips and breathed in the smoke from Peter’s warm, soft lips. </p><p> “Hah,” Peter breathed out when the two blew out their shared smoke and he tipped his head back to take another drag while Roman settled his hands on Peter’s ass, feeling bold. </p><p>Roman realized that while he has had many women and men on his lap in his car like this, they were not Peter. They were prostitutes and their fucks reflected that, but that wasn’t Peter. He wanted to take Peter home with him.</p><p> “Come home with me,” Roman murmured after Peter breathed another puff of smoke into his mouth, Peter looked at him with those blazing blue eyes before his lips turned up into a smile.</p><p> “Alright,” Peter agreed as he took another drag to share with Roman. </p><p>~~/~~</p><p>The minute after Roman showed Peter his room in the thankfully empty Godfrey manor, Peter shoved Roman down onto his bed, opening the other teen’s tailored pants and easily took the head of Roman’s stiffening cock into his mouth. Roman swore as he grabbed at Peter’s dark curls as pleasure burst through him at the wet heat that engulfed his cock. </p><p> “Fucking hell Rumancek, give a guy some warning yeah?” Roman laughed breathlessly as he pushed a coil of hair away from Peter’s face to get a better view of the other teen’s lips sealed around his cock. Roman had never seen anyone look so beautiful with a cock in their mouth, but Peter was gorgeous. It also helped that Peter was damn good at giving head and didn’t seem to have a gag reflex as he bobbed his head, swallowing and sucking at the other teen’s cock. </p><p>“Got any lube?” Peter asked once he let Roman’s cock slip from his swollen lips and Roman blinked for a moment before he twisted and opened his side table drawer to grab a bottle. Roman twisted back and swallowed hard as he watched unashamedly as Peter stripped, it wasn’t anything Roman hadn’t seen before but Peter stripping in his room while his lips were swollen from sucking his cock made the sight of Peter’s naked body that much more erotic. </p><p>“You’ve seen me naked before, time to even the score,” Peter took the offered lube as he raked his eyes over Roman’s still clothed body. </p><p> “Yeah, fair is fair,” Roman agreed and made quick work of his clothes until he was just as naked as Peter was and the smile that graced Peter’s face was worth it. Roman leaned up, grabbing the back of Peter’s neck and he kissed him properly, no smoke between their lips this time. </p><p> Peter moaned as he pressed his chest to Roman’s, soft noises were swallowed up by Roman’s mouth as the sound of lube squelching causing Roman to pull away with a questioning quirk of his eyebrow. It faded quickly when Peter moaned openly and Roman noticed how Peter’s right hand was twisted behind himself and his mouth went dry and his cock twitched as he realized Peter was fingering himself open. </p><p>Peter placed his hand on Roman’s chest and shoved him down until he was flat on his back and then Peter was straddling Roman’s lap like he had in the car, a flush high on his cheeks and his eyes bright in the dimly lit room. </p><p> “You okay with this Godfrey?” Peter asked breathlessly as he added more lube to his hand and reached behind himself and stroked Roman’s cock from base to tip, coating the other teen’s cock with lube. </p><p>“Fuck yeah,” Roman blurted out as he grabbed Peter’s hips, cock throbbing in Peter’s hand as the Romani positioned Roman’s cock in the place he wanted it. </p><p> “Ah, fuck!” Peter tossed his head back, throat fully exposed as he slowly impaled himself on Roman’s long cock. Roman let out a moan that sounded more like he had taken a punch to the gut as he dug his nails into Peter’s hips, holding him tight as the werewolf sank onto the rest of his cock until his ass was flush with Roman’s hips and balls. </p><p>“How are you so damn tight?” Roman groaned out, no one he had ever fucked felt this good around him, maybe because it was Peter who was seated on his cock. </p><p> “Mm,” Peter hummed in pleasure as he placed his hands on Roman’s chest, digging his nails into the teen’s pale chest and started to rock his hips. Roman’s eyes rolled up in his head for a moment as he moaned as his cock shifted inside of Peter as the teen started to rock and bounce on his cock. </p><p> “Mm, come on Roman, fuck me.” Peter gazed down at Roman with eyes so dark that the blue of his iris’ were barely visible. Roman wasn’t sure if it was the way Peter begged to be fucked or the way he purred out his name Roman found himself planting his feet on the bed and thrusting hard up into Peter. Peter’s nails made little slices in Roman’s skin, small rivulets of blood trailed down his pale skin. </p><p>“Yeah, fuck, yeah just like that.” Peter moaned as he eagerly slammed down to meet Roman’s thrusts. Roman was an inch away from pure bliss in a way he never achieved with anyone else before, it must be because it was Peter riding him, that it was Peter here with him. </p><p>“I just had an amazing idea,” Peter grinned breathlessly as he paused his movements as he lazily clenched and ground down on Roman’s throbbing cock. Roman grunted as Peter leaned over to his side table and withdrew a cigarette, lighting it quickly before he straightened back up and took a drag. <br/> <br/> Roman understood instantly and leaned up, dragging Peter by his dark curls and inhaled the smoke directly from Peter’s mouth. Roman curled his hand around Peter’s dripping cock and stroked him as the two shared puffs of smoke as the teen’s worked towards their orgasms. </p><p> Peter let out a puff of smoke, head falling back with a sensual moan as he came over Roman’s slender, talented fingers. Roman buried his face in Peter’s bared neck, fighting back the urge to sink his teeth into the soft flesh so instead, he thrust up hard into Peter as he came. </p><p> Roman snatched the cigarette from Peter’s slack fingers as the Romani teen shuddered and shaky rolled off of Roman’s lap, cum coating his inner thighs as he collapsed onto the bed next to Roman before he passed out, obviously exhausted from riding Roman and coming as he did. </p><p>Roman blew out a smoke ring before he dangled his arm over his bent knee, staring down at the sight of Peter fast asleep next to him. The black satin sheet was loose around his waist, exposing his tattoo and his pale skin. </p><p>“Shee-it,” Roman swore quietly as he lifted the cigarette back to his lips and inhaled deeply, still unable to pull his eyes away from the curled up form of Peter, his head tucked close to Roman’s hip and face calm in his slumber. </p><p>Roman let out of a puff of breath as he rubbed at his chest with a frown on his lips. He had fucked before, but for some reason with Peter, it was different. Hell, he had fucked the other teen in his bed in his house. Roman had never brought anyone home like this before but Peter being there, curled up on Roman’s bed by Roman’s side seemed right on so many levels. </p><p> “Shee-it,” Roman swore again as he rubbed the heels of his palms against his eyes, pressing so hard he saw spots before he took another inhale from his cigarette. Roman leaned back against his headboard and stared down at Peter who slept on unaware of Roman’s thoughts. </p><p> Roman watched the smoke rise up from the lit tip of his cigarette. Roman had never wanted Peter as much as he wanted anything in his life and he was fucked if he was going to let this damn town or his fucking mother take Peter from him.</p><p>Roman didn’t care if this was love or sexual desire, Peter was Roman’s and he was going to stay Roman’s no matter what the Godfrey heir had to do. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check Out My Social Media!</p><p>https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/</p><p>https://twitter.com/SinQueen69</p><p>https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>